


Has nobody ever told you that you're beautiful?

by Wish29



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mostly fluff, I'm so sorry if I got their personality wrong, Leo is very insecure but doesn't show it, M/M, Takumi is slightly not so insecure, blind!leo, mentions of ryoma, there are some angst, they have abilities too, this is totally OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish29/pseuds/Wish29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was born into his world, he couldn’t see.</p><p>"Who wanted someone who couldn’t see. Who wouldn’t compliment on how you look that day? Who couldn’t see how beautiful you are?"</p><p>In which Leo's blind since birth with insecurities and tries not to let his disability get to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has nobody ever told you that you're beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been awhile since I wrote any fic and I have never tried posting it on AO3 so let's see how it goes. This fic is in relation to leokumi week day three prompt: Blind.
> 
> I have to explain this fic a little so the setting is a modern world where everyone is able to use abilities or when they are good at in the game. Like an Archer is good at bow's, his ability is to use only bows but if someone is dual class like lets say a paladin, their ability is steel. Those are considered Normal abilities. If they have healing abilities like Sakura and Elise, transformation abilities like MU, they are considered Semi-common. People like Ryoma with sacred weapons are considered Rare. People with Rare abilities are able to talk their weapons because they are sentient.
> 
> There are mentions that Leo's eyes are green like what was seen on the game's box art but only if he's holding Brynhildr's book. Since that isn't really said a lot.
> 
> That's all I guess, hope you enjoy it!

Ever since he was born into his world, he couldn’t see.

He never knew what his mother look like nor his brother’s and sisters.  He always heard the whispers behind his back. His sense of hearing was better due to not having his sight and the words that were said would start whenever he passed by the people in his neighbourhood.

“Poor boy”, they would say with pity in their voice which he grew to hate as he got older, “blind before he could even see the world.”

“That family’s cursed I tell you. Look at all the wives his father had, all of them died soon after their children are born. The youngest just lost her mother to a car accident!”

It’s true that he wasn’t fully related to his other sibling’s but they loved each other like family unlike their father who couldn’t stand to see them after their mother’s died. 

The first time he heard all these whispering from gossiping people, he went to his older brother Xander and asked “Are we really cursed?” Because back then in a child’s mind, curses were real like all the other stuff they were able to do with their abilities.

He felt Xander kneeling at his eye level, or what Leo assumed was his eye level since he couldn’t see, and place a warm hand on his head messing up his hair.

“No we’re not little brother. Even if your blindness was a curse, I still think you’re strong Leo for living with this disability.” Those words chased away the insecurities he had at the back of his mind and after that day, he didn’t care what people thought of him or his family any longer.

“It’s retribution for marrying so many women in his life. His father was always such a ladies man having affairs left and right.”

Leo would scoff at the words spouting out of their mouth. His father already suffered much from having all four wives dying, Leo wasn’t sure if there  was any heart left in his father to continue loving his children. Besides if it was retribution as they said, surely it was his past life’s fault.

Or maybe it was because of the sheer amount of magic he had.

In this world, people are granted abilities at a young age or even when they were born. For some, they would appear when they are older but rarely would their abilities be different from the norm.

People with Normal abilities are like his big sister Camilla, super strength and magic. There is also the ability to wield metals or bows better than anyone, or the ability to hide ones presence easily.

The Semi-Commons were like his little sister Elise, the ability to heal people no matter the injury they suffered. Their only limitation was of course death. Transforming into beast were considered semi common due to a small percentage of people being able to transform, the most common ones were foxes and wolves but the rarest were dragons which only happens once every thousands of years.

The Rarest are people with new abilities different from the norm and being able to talk to them. His brother, Xander was one such person. The sword he wields, Siegfried, appeared next to him when he was just a few years old and no matter how many times people try to take it away from him, Siegfried would reappear in his brother’s hands. If Xander willed the blade to disappear for a moment, it would follow his orders. As his brother grew older, people began to realise that Xander was considered one of those ‘rare’ people as his skill and power while wielding Siegfried were so strong people tended to take up the challenge of defeating his unbeatable streak.

And than there was him with the highest magic aptitude in history. It was maybe one of the most exaggerated thing that the doctor ever told him.

Camilla was the one who told him why after the doctor’s visit one day. “The moment you were born Darling, Nature started growing around the room your mother was giving birth to you.”

When further questioned, Leo found out that trees outside the hospital started growing in the direction of the operating room his mother was in, flowers and grass started to mysteriously sprout out of the cracks of the floor and vines grew around the walls outside the operating room.

“It was such a beautiful scene Leo, we took a lot of photos too on that day. I wished you could have seen it.” She sounded so sad while squeezing the hand she held as she led them home but Leo was very happy about the image that was forming in his mind.

“You describing to me about it is enough for me Big Sister.” He said squeezing the her hand back. “Thank you.”

“Aww Leo, you’re so cute~”

“Big Sister! Stop pinching my cheek!”

Not long after the conversation he had with Camilla, he found out about the name of his ability.

At that time, he supposed it was stupid of him to climb up the tree in their backyard but Elise was crying about the balloon that her friend Effie bought for her getting stuck in the tree. 

“But you can’t see Leo, how do you know which branch the balloon is on?” Elise hiccupped a little as she wiped her eyes. No one was at home save for the two of them. Xander was at college, Camilla was still working at her part-time job at one of the malls clothing store while he was supposed to be reading one of the books that his favourite writer wrote that finally got translated into braille at the backyard when Elise came home from the playdate she had with Effie.

Elise was so happy that she got a balloon she ran towards the back yard to find Leo but she as she neared him, she accidentally tripped and let go of the string holding the balloon.

Leo sighed, what was he thinking. Elise was right, he couldn’t see and he still couldn’t control his abilities well at all. The only thing he could control was by channeling the magic a little so that he knew where he was going. The magic would whisper to him on where to go and what to avoid which made it going to and fro from school easier.

It sure surprised the bullies who thought he was an easy target.

“I can still use my ability a little Elise. They can tell me where your balloon is so don’t cry.” Leo said by demonstrating to her by standing up walking towards her. The voice in his head guiding him to her and became quiet when he reached out to wipe away her tears. “Besides it’s my job as your brother to help you.” He heard Elise giggle a little but felt that she was still a little hesitant. In the end she nodded her head. 

“Don’t hurt yourself Leo.” She said when Leo started climbing up the tree slowly.

It was a little hard but a few minutes later he reached the branch his magic was whispering to him that held the balloon. While reaching out a hand to grab the string, he heard a ominous creak from the branch he was holding on to. Even all the way on the top of the tree, he could listened to Elise’s gasp. Forcing himself to calm down, he tried to grab the balloon string. Feeling something thin in his hands, he smiled and just was about to tell Elise he was coming down but the creaking of the branch grew louder and suddenly felt the branch beneath him vanish and he was falling.

He heard his little sister screaming, the weightlessness of his body from the fall and the thought of how sad his brother and sister would be when he felt himself land on something.

Blinking his eyes, as if that would discern the situation now, he felt what was underneath him. It was rough and woody like a tree? How did it get there?

 **“To save you.”** Leo jolted and looked at the assumed direction he the voice spoke to him. There shouldn’t be anyone else other than Elise and him in the backyard unless…..

 **“Clever child. I am your ability, your magic.”** The voice that once whispered to him at the back of his mind suddenly became clearer. It was as if the volume was dialed back to its normal setting.

 _“What’s your name? I’ve wanted to know it since I heard you whispering to me.”_   Leo asked, he felt a warm something warm curl around him like a hug.

**“I’m sorry. It was never my intention to withheld my name from one of my children but I have yet to be fully awakened within you.”**

_“One of your children? Fully awakened?”_

**“Yes, my children. Every few century or so, I would choose a child to wield my power, the power of Nature. But due to my powers being very powerful, it takes awhile before it is usable and for my wielder's to be able to hear me properly.”**

**“But hear me child, if I had known it would cost you your sight, I would never have placed the burden of my power on you and for that I apologize once again.”**  Leo heard the voice, a female from the tone he has listened to, turned sad and the feel of the warmth surrounding him dimmed a little.

_“You don’t need to apologize. Besides, you became my eyes when you started whispering to me. So you don’t have to be sad.”_

**“You have a great heart child, Leo. Maybe that’s why I’m giving you something that I have never given to my wielder's in a long time.”**  He listened as something moved in front of him, the wood forming and twisting till it finally stopped.

**“My name is Brynhildr. This book is the representation of my immense power and protects my wielder's from harm. Use it well and never let the book out of your hands Leo.”**

Reaching out, he touched something smooth. Holding it, he could feel magic tingling underneath his fingertips. Hugging the book, he realised that the book was warm, like it was living and breathing.

_“I promise.”_

That evening when Xander and Camilla came back, he got the scolding of his life. He never would have imagined Xander sounding that angry, Camilla that worried and Elise that clingy to him saying how he almost died if it weren’t for his abilities to suddenly awakened fully.

In the end when they found out that he knew the name of his ability, they were happy for him. As Camilla and Elise went to get dinner ready, Leo went to find Xander.

When he found his older brother and finally told him that though he was in all the ways essentially blind, Brynhildr was there to guide him so he didn’t need to worry. 

He got a hug from his older brother and Xander saying how proud he was that Leo was so strong and independent now. “I still remember you following me or Camilla around because you were so scared to go out of the house or even to school. Now look how grown up you are.” 

Leo was sure his face was red from embarrassment but he smiled at the praise because Xander rarely does that. 

 

~

 

As the years go by, and since bullies were so annoying after awhile, Leo acted as if he wasn’t blind. After he received the book from Brynhildr, his family realised that his eyes that were once dull and milky like would brighten up as if he could see them when he held the tome. Even though it was somewhat of a disappointment to them that it couldn’t grant him sight, it allowed Leo’s plans to work.

He trained himself to assume and look at the persons eyes and make them think he wasn’t blind. And with the help of Brynhildr, Leo perfected his act. He didn’t have to go to the physical education class too because of his condition. It wasn’t wrong of him to say he couldn’t attend it because of poor health.

Only his two best friends he meet in middle school, Odin and Niles knew about his disability. Leo thought this would stop them from being friends with him. Instead, they stick even closer to him that Leo completely gave up on getting rid of them.

 

~

 

The school bell rang shrilly throughout the school as people began standing up from their seats. The teacher was yelling out homework that needed to be done but no one was listening as they continued chatting with their friends.

Leo resisted the urge to rub his ear. No matter how many years of education he has got and continuing to get, he still could not get use to the sound of the school’s bell. The shrill ring always hurt his ears.

Packing his bag and making sure that Brynhildr’s book is with him, he went out of the class. Today it was his turn to pick up Elise from school. Normally she went home with Effie and Arthur but her two older friends just went to middle school and was in the opposite direction of their old school. In addition to that, the neighbourhood suddenly had a high crime rate. It was decided between the three older sibling’s that Elise was to wait for one of her sibling’s to fetch her home.

The girl pouted, huffed and puffed that she was an adult and didn’t need an escort but in the end relented when Xander put his hand down on the matter. No one could sway Xander’s decision once he has made them. The only one who could was father and the man was rarely even home. Sometimes Leo wonders if the man even came home at all until the next morning he would see his father’s mug in the basin that confirms that he was home the night before and he was already on his way to work.

Lost in his thoughts, Leo didn’t hear someone running until he rounded the corner and fell.

“Geez watch where you’re going!” The blond wanted to snap that no he couldn’t see because he was _blind_ but kept quiet instead

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going.” Leo said as he slowly got up. Following her voice and making sure his eyes were on the floor, Leo picked up Brynhildr’s book that fell out of his hand when the unnamed person slammed into him.

“I don’t have time for this- oh shit, I’m so going to be late, Hinoka’s going to kill me.” He heard the person that slammed into him panicking and ran.

 _“Rude”_ Leo thought dusting himself down before walking out of school. He would be slightly late but it wasn’t like Elise came out of school on time. She would usually take her time and stroll out of school slowly when it was his turn to pick her up.

 **“It looks like your sister has a new friend.”** Brynhilder commented as Leo walked closer to the elementary school. Leo tilt his head and listened carefully before realising that yes, Elise was talking quite loudly to someone at the gate of the school.

She must have seen him because her chatter suddenly stopped and he was being pulled by her towards her new friend.

“Leo, Leo, Leo! Meet my new friend Sakura! Sakura this is one of my older brother Leo! Don’t get fooled by his appearance though, he’s a big meanie.” The last sentence was mock whispered towards her friend who let out a soft laugh. Leo huffed, yes sometimes he was a little mean to her but mostly it was because she was annoying him!

“It’s nice to meet you, as Elise said, my name is Leo, her second older brother. I hope she wasn’t chatting off your ear.” He questioned with a sly smirk at Elise, holding out a hand for a handshake. His little sister who he knew was still standing beside him, since she still hasn’t let go of her hand fully from his wrist, must have stuck out her tongue at him because he heard another giggle from her new friend.

“See I told you he was a meanie.” Elise pouted, letting go of her brother’s wrist to cross her arms.

“It’s nice to meet you, Leo. Elise has been talking about her brothers and sisters non-stop since I’ve meet her. I can see why now.” Sakura said, bowing a little before shaking his hand.

“Oh, did she now?” another smirk was on his face as Elise exclaimed that no that wasn’t the case and how “That wasn’t supposed to be said Sakura!”

Looks like Elise wouldn’t be so glum about her two best friend being in another school while she was still in her elementary school.

 **“Someone’s coming and it seems like it’s the same person who made you fall.”** Brynhildr muttered, slightly angry at the other person who knocked into her favourite wielder.

“Sakura, I’m so sorry I’m late! I forgot something back in school and- Oh, it’s you again.” Leo felt his eye twitch as he faced the direction of the new comer.

“It’s okay Big Brother. Elise was keeping me company while she waited for her brother too.” Sakura said walking towards her brother who was still slightly out of breath from running all the way from school. “I was going to introduce the two of you but it seems like the both of you know each other?”

“Yes we’ve meet, just now in the school hallway when he bumped into me and didn’t apologize before running towards wherever he was going.” Leo said, crossing his arms loosely. He felt Sakura’s brother bristle and was about to say something when Sakura spoke.

“Big Brother! You should have apologized! Besides you shouldn’t be running in the hallways in the first place. I would still wait for you at the school even if you were late.” Sakura scolded which caused the anger he was feeling from her brother to diminished a little.

“Fine. I’m sorry okay, didn’t mean to bump into you and make you fall.” Leo could almost imagine the pout that was on his face as he said that.

“I should introduce myself. I’m Sakura’s second older brother, Takumi. Nice to meet you.” A hand was raised in front of him. Leo took the offered hand and shook it.

“Leo, Elise’s second older brother.”

Leo thought that would be the last time he ever meet Takumi, even if his little sister is friends with Sakura. Oh how fate loves to give his life a twist.

The next day as he was sitting in class he Brynhildr whispered to him that Takumi was there. In another class, he was also there. The following class he was in it as well. When it was lunch, Leo finally asked Odin, since the two of them almost had the same class, if he knew a person named Takumi in their class.

Odin proceeded to tell Leo in details that yes Takumi was in the same class as Leo for all the subjects and was in the same class as them last year too, didn’t he know? Niles just shot him a sad look saying if it wasn’t for them, Leo would be considered anti social with no friends at all. Leo in turn kicked Niles underneath the cafeteria table and felt smug when he heard his friend wince.

By the time they finally talked to each other again, it was a few weeks later since the two met. Surprisingly, they were once again at the same hallway that they bumped into.

“Hey.” Takumi started, awkwardly shuffling around. Leo could only nod in greeting and the two stood in that quiet hallway.

“Y-you know, I’ve been wanting to ask but are you in all of my classes? I mean ever since that day I’ve been seeing you a lot.” The silver-grey haired teen asked, shifting his weight a little. 

 _“I would have thought you were a stalker if I hadn’t ask Odin.”_ The blond haired teen thought. “I could ask you the same but yes we are in the same class together and have been since last year.” Leo answered adjusting the bag strap on his shoulder and clutching Brynhildr’s book close to him.

“I didn’t even know we were in the same class all throughout the previous year or this year for that matter.” Takumi said, sounding very bewildered while Leo huffed in amusement.

“I never really notice it too until I asked my friend. Looks like the two of us are pretty clueless.”

“Yeah we are. Say, are you going to pick your sister up? I’m on my way there too so, want to go with me?” Actually it was Camilla’s turn to pick up Elise but she did say she might be late today.

“Sure, let me call someone first though.”

“I’ll meet you at the front gates than.” With a wave, Takumi went off first while Leo fished for his phone in his pocket and hit the speed dial. Though he loathe the older phones with key pads since the newer phones are only touch screens, Leo thought at least the the older model of phones have it’s uses. 

After he told Camilla he was on his way to pick up Elise, and how relieved she was since she couldn’t get away from her job today, Leo went to meet Takumi and the two of them were on their way to their sister’s school.

Along the way, they got to know each other better. They found out that they had a lot of things in common with each other like similar taste in soups. 

“I like miso soup what about you?”

“I have no idea what that is but I like stew especially those with chunky meat in it.”

They love to read the same title of book and even hate the same authors. 

“To me his philosophy is wrong and he was very bias in his books about the war.”

“I agree with you on that. After that book, I never picked up another one of his book again.”

Most of all, they love have similar taste in games. 

“I have never played chess before but I do play shogi and no one has never beaten me before in my family.”

“Really? No one has beaten me in chess as well. Maybe we should have a match someday to see if we can beat each other.”

“Alright but don’t get mad when you lose to me!”

“Ha, I could say the same to you!”

It was the start of a beautiful friendship and something more.

~

 

During in the middle of the school year, they introduced to the Ability course. The Ability course was to decide which course you were able to take and who needs extra attention for their abilities. Everyone was supposed to enter a simulation room one by one where depending on their strength and abilities, the computer would calculate which ability group you are in and how hard the simulation should be to test out your abilities.

Though they had one such course since their last year of elementary, it was to see if anyone’s ability grew over the years or who lagged behind others.

The difference about the Ability course in high school than the one in elementary was that anyone can challenge everyone, but they have to follow the rules that both opponents agreed on.

Leo could only sigh in annoyance while Takumi who was a few seats away from him groaned. When they started their friendship, Leo and Takumi found out about each others ability. The silver-grey haired teen had a ‘Rare’ ability to wield the Fujin Yumi using the air around him. Later when Leo met Takumi’s family, he realised that his older brother, Ryoma and Xander were friends as well in their job. Not only that, Ryoma’s ‘Rare’ ability was a sword using electricity, the Raijin sword.

The first time he saw, well Brynhildr was telling him, the two brother’s sparring, he was amazed at their abilities but he was more fascinated about how Brynhildr describe Takumi’s ability to form an arrow out of air and shoot it.

The reason however for Leo’s annoyance wasn’t about using his abilities, it was because he had a lot of enemies. He didn’t mean to offend them anyway! He told them his honest opinion and spoke up his mind truthfully. Those people really should think carefully when they asked for his truthful answers. If they couldn’t take it, they shouldn’t have asked.

The problem was that people are going to challenge him using the Ability course as an excuse to try to humiliate him. There was going to be a long list of people waiting to challenge him, he just knew it.

Let’s not take into factor that no one knew of his ability yet since he never attended physical education so everyone was dying to know if the rumours of him being unable to use his ability were true. Leo could still remember Brynhildr laughing in his mind.

On the day of the Ability course, Takumi and Leo sat beside each other, waiting for their turn to be called.

 _“More like the everyone is waiting for my turn.”_ Leo thought as he felt multiple eyes on him while people were being called out to demonstrate. 

Finally when it was his turn, it became silent as he stepped into the room. Brynhildr’s book emitted a comforting pulse in his hands as he told the teacher to start the simulation. At first it was easy. Brynhilder told him where the enemy was and he directed his attack at them using normal low leveled spells. As the level grew he started tapping into Brynhildr’s power. Soon on the final level of the simulation, he was completely surrounded and that was when he finally opened his tome. The book pulsed and glowed as he made vines from underneath the ground to follow his command, to attack and defend.

When he finally came out of the simulation room, he was met with flabbergasted looks from his classmates as Brynhildr laughed in glee finally able to prove the rumours wrong.

 **“They looked like goldsfishes when you walked out of the room.”**  Brynhildr giggled while sending warm pulses through her book telling Leo how happy she was of his demonstration.

 _“It was my intention.”_ Leo thought smugly as he went back to his seat where upon reaching it, Takumi patted his back with a grin.

“I didn’t think your ability was that amazing. I should have sparred with you that day when you came over.”

“I could say the same about yours. Not everyone is able to make an arrow using the air around them.” Takumi blushed a little at the praise. “Mine really isn’t that amazing. Ryoma’s is better, he can create lightning while using a sword as well.” Leo could feel that Takumi was trying to sound happy but there was an undertone of sadness when he talked about his older brother.

“I still think yours was the best.” The blond said smiling slightly. His friend stuttered but didn’t say anything else. 

Leo was right when he said Takumi’s Fujin Yumi was amazing when it was his turn to go into the simulation room. He could hear the sighs of adoration from a few of his female classmates. If Leo could see, he would have done so too but only quietly. He had an image to keep up after all. Though if he felt jealousy and irritation rising within him when he heard how one of the girl’s would love to ask Takumi out, he ignored it. There was no way he was having feeling’s towards his friend, right? They only met half a month ago!

 _“You’re confused Leo. You appreciate him like Xander, Camilla and Elise. That’s it, that’s why you’re getting jealous.”_   The prep talk that Leo was telling himself crashed and burned when Brynhildr teasingly described how Takumi looked when he shot the last simulation dolls.

 

~

 

It didn’t help that after he became aware of those feelings. He would ask Brynhildr what Takumi was doing when ever they were in class. What sort of expression did he have when they were talking about their favorite books and debating about it? Did he get scared when Niles told them a ghost story?

Whenever he hears Takumi laugh, he feels warm inside and his cheek would flush a little. When Takumi pats his back or shoulder, he would feel the place his hands touch tingling, sometimes it would feel like it was hot. If Takumi praised him, Leo was sure that not even Xander’s praise were as important as Takumi’s because his was so much more important.

Let’s not talk about his voice because god, he wants to hear it all day long and wouldn’t be tired of it.

Once he tried to ask Brynhildr if she could describe to him how Takumi looked like. She gave a hum and flat-out told him no because he should be the one to find out about it himself and not from second-handed information.

That day though Leo was frustrated that Brynhildr wouldn’t tell him, he understood that she wanted him to get the information first hand and not from someone else, even if that someone is his ability that loves to tease about his crush.

Not that his friend would return his feelings because who would want someone like him?

 

~

 

“You know, I’ve never seen you let go of Brynhildr’s book at all.” Leo felt his shoulder’s stiffened a little before relaxing again. It was almost the end of their school year and everyone was buzzing about trying to cram chapters of knowledge into their heads. The only exception looked like the two best friends who were slowly walking back home.

Ever since the dreaded Ability course initiation, it was like Leo thought. People were challenging him left and right. The long line of enemies he made seemed to only stop challenging him once they realise exams were around the corner.

 However, it seems that Takumi has noticed that the purple tome never left his hands wherever he went. If Brynhildr never told him about how Takumi would look at the book in his hands when he was lost in thoughts, Leo would have had a much bigger reaction when the silver-grey haired teen raised the question.

“I like having it near me. Besides, aren’t you always near your bow as well?” Leo asked moving his eyes to look at the direction of Takumi’s Fujin Yumi which was in a bag slung across his friend’s shoulder. 

“Yes but you hold that book in your hands all day! Even in class you would touch the book like you’re afraid it would disappear or someone would snatch it away.” Takumi said, pointing a finger at the mentioned book in Leo’s hands as if trying to prove his point across.

“Well, it is the power for my ability so of course I would safeguard it all the time.” The blond told his friend, feeling slightly guilty for the half lie. Even without the book in his hands he could still use his ability but Takumi didn’t know his book was the reason _why_  he didn’t look blind.

“Whatever you say, Leo but I still find it weird.” Takumi shurgged his shoulders. The two of them continued walking while a comfortable silence settled between them. At the intersection, they said their goodbye’s before the two parted ways to their respective house.

It seems that today Xander and Camilla was arrived before him as he heard his brother welcome him home while his older sister said dinner would be done soon. He almost wondered where Elise was when she barreled into him with a tight hug. She must have jumped to hug him because her arms were around his neck and if she hugs anymore tighter, she would cut of his air supply.

“Elise you’re not that light anymore you know.” Leo grumbled as Elise pouted, letting him go from her hug.

“I have an average weight! You’re just weak Leo since you don’t exercise much.” His little sister said truimphly while Leo sighed. Yes he has a habit of staying in doors all day just to read one of his braille books but can you blame him? He hated the sun.

“Now, now Elise, you know it would be a little hard since Leo can’t see. Besides, you’ve been eating lots of sweets lately. Maybe it’s time to cut back on it a little.” Camilla said in a motherly teasing tone while placing their dinner on the table. Elise told Camilla that the cake shop Sakura introduced to her sold the best cakes and she was very much addicted to them. She was sure Camilla would get addicted to them too if she tried it.

Dinner was the same usual affair. Xander would ask how was everyone’s day. Elise would start off with what happened in school and how she felt that Sakura was becoming her bestest friends like Effie and Arthur. Camilla would mention her friends from the photo shoot like how Selena would blush when she felt that the pose that the photographer wants is so not her style. Leo would mumble saying it was alright before asking Xander’s day. His older brother would either say it was a normal day or ask for Leo’s opinion on some matters while Camilla and Elise talked about ‘girl’ stuff.

“Leo, can I tell Sakura about your eyes?” All conversation stopped when the youngest sibling popped the question. Her purple eyes expectant as she waited for her older brothers answer.

“Why?” He was curious. Even her two oldest friends didn’t know about him being blind and they always came over the house.

“Well, you know the feeling that you always get when you lie to someone close to you? Or you’re hiding something from them? I’ve been getting that feeling for a while now. She has been telling me everything about her family and sometimes I almost slip up and tell her you couldn’t see. That’s why I was wondering if I could tell her. So, can I?”

Leo knew she was expecting answer but all he could think about was no, she couldn’t because if Sakura knows, and since Leo didn’t know her that personally to know if she could keep a secret, sooner or later Takumi would know. The thought of Takumi hating him for keeping such a secret made his heart clenched a little.

_“Since when did his opinion or reaction matter to me? Oh right, since I had a crush on him.”_

“Sweetie I know you want to let your friend know everything about our family but sometimes family secrets have to stay as secrets.” Camilla frowned trying to dissuade Elise’s choice.

Her sister wasn’t born yet to see how sad and insecure Leo was when he was young. How people used to bully him and called him names just because he was blind, something that wasn’t even his choice. She never heard Leo crying in his room at night wishing how he wanted to see, to be normal like everyone else was.

Elise only knew of the Leo she see’s before her, confident, strong and always unaffected at whatever people throw at him.

“Sakura isn’t like that! I know her, she’s very shy and knows how to keep a secret.” The girl vouched but it still didn’t convince Leo to trust her friend with his secret.

“You have to take into consideration I don’t know her as well as you Elise. Yes I’ve met her when her brother and I come to pick up both of you but that doesn’t mean I can know her personality from there. How do I know she won’t slip up like you would sometimes? You don’t even need to feel guilty about it for lying to your friend. It’s my secret after all.” Leo said, nonchalantly taking a bite of the food that was in front of him.

“You could tell your friends about your secret so why can’t I? It’s a family secret after all.” The blond teen felt a headache rising. When Elise has a tantrum, it involves lot’s of “why can’t I” and “you did the same thing”.

“One, they’re my friends so of course I know them well enough. Two, yes it maybe a family secret but first and foremost it’s mine so I have the right to decide who can know about it and who doesn’t.”

“But-“ 

“Elise that’s enough.” Xander finally spoke, his voice firm and slightly scolding. The girl deflated, the argument she was trying to say died down as she quietly ate her food but the tension at the dining table was still there and Leo realised that he didn’t have an appetite anymore.

Excusing himself from the table since it was somewhat his fault for making their family dinner turn sour, he went to his room. Walking towards his desk, his hands reached out to touch Brynhildr’s book. The silver finishes cool to the touch underneath his fingers. Opening the bedroom window, he savoured the cool air being blown across his face. He didn’t know he closed his eye lids till he felt the rustling of the leaves from the tree near his window. The branch formed into a wooden hand and caressed his cheeks.

 **“It seems that my mistakes are still causing you heartache.”** Brynhildr murmured sadly.

 _“I told many times before and I will say it again. It wasn’t your fault.”_ Leo heard the branch creak again though he didn’t know what it was forming since Brynhildr usually never told him her actions when she was speaking to him about such matters.

**“Your heart is too forgiving to me for some who can hold grudges.”**

_“I only forgive the people I trust though it is a different matter if they betray me.”_

  **“You sound like a prince from the way you worded it.”** She laughed lightly, the branches she was controlling continued to creak.

 _“It was a saying I_ _read in a book and I find some truths in it.”_  The blond smiled, another bout of cool air brush passed him. But his face took on a confused look when he felt his usual headband that he use to push some of his hair back being lifted of his head and something else being placed on top. Reaching out, he felt something circular around his head. There was something velvety about it like… flowers? 

 _“A flower crown?”_ Leo asked he was sure the tree didn’t have any flowers since it wasn’t spring yet.

 **“A crown for my little prince.”** Brynhildr giggled loving the way Leo looked with the crown of flowers on his head.

 _“I’m not little or a prince you know.”_  But he still kept the crown on his head, his hands still touching it and trying to visualize what the flowers look like.

 **“Ah but compared to me you are young in my eyes. As for being a prince, well indulge me a little. I have always wanted a child but yet I could not. In all the years I have lived, and the many wielder's that had used my powers, you are the closes I could have to a child.”**  Her voice was soft and motherly, just like the times Camilla would use it when she wanted to tease or baby Elise and him. 

Leo stood there silently, stunned at the confession she said. But he felt happiness warm his cheeks as he smiled. He may not have known his mother when she was alive but if he can imagine what she would be like, he was sure she would be like Brynhildr.

_“Thank you.”_

That night he went to sleep forgetting about the argument that happened during dinner. The next day, he found tomato bread and stew waiting for him at the dining table and a note from Elise, apologizing about last night and how she wouldn’t bring it up again.

The rest of the day, he was in a good mood and if his friends started looking  at him funnily, he ignored it.

 

~

 

It was almost the last week of school when it happened.

When exams where finally over, the amount of challengers came back. So Leo wasn’t surprised that today he had one after school. It was a standard challenge with regular rules applied. Odin and Niles offered to stay behind to wait for him but he waved the two of them off saying how they had something more important to do then waiting for him to finish his battle.

Takumi offered to stay as well but Leo could be as stubborn as Xander sometimes when he finally decided on something.

So here he was standing in the simulation room, that doubles as a battle arena for students to challenge one another, and looking at his opponent. He was one of the many challengers that he defeated before and one of the people who held a grudge against him when Leo accidentally insulted him.

“Let’s get this over with.” Leo mumbled as the countdown started before the two started batteling. His opponent had the ability to use swords and lances. At first the teen tried to get close to him by using the sword at his side but since Leo had the advantage of long range distance attacks, his opponent realising about this switched tactics.

Using the spear behind his back, he tried to hit Leo with it but no matter how hard he tried, Leo deflected all his attacks and decided it was time to deal his own damage.

As time went on however, Leo felt that something was wrong. No matter how many times he tried to take out his opponent, it seems that they won’t stop to surrender or stay down for long. It was if someone was healing them but that was impossible! Brynhildr told him there were only his opponent and him in this room!

_“Unless they were using magic or Vallite ability to hide themselves."_

“You’re cheating aren’t you?” Leo asked loudly, deflecting the spear that was being sent his way again.

“Took you long enough! And I thought you said you were a genius.” His opponent laugh as Brynhildr told him that they were surrounded and it looks like all of them were those that held animosity towards him.

With a cry, they started attacking him. Once or twice, he saw someone using a Freeze stave to stop him from moving. Luckily he was able to dodge when they tried to use the Silence rod against him, but he was getting tired. His stamina was dropping and he had a hard time breathing as the tome in his hands glowed and a tree grew beneath his attackers feet, defeating them before disappearing.

As time continued on, Leo started missing his attacks and soon he was only able to defend and protect himself. He didn’t realise his back was open until he felt an arrow embedded itself into his shoulder causing him to gasp in pain. When a dagger struck almost to the same place as the arrow, he involuntarily dropped Brynhildr’s book causing the vines and wood that was defending him to collapse.

When Leo tried to pick up the tome again, he felt his hand being stepped on. He gritted his teeth as the heel of the shoes grind into his hand. He bit his tongue when he felt the arrow and dagger being pulled out slowly and painfully.

“How does it feel being defeated by people like us genius?” Leo heard them laugh as he spit out the blood that was flowing in his mouth.

“Only people like you group together like a pack of hyenas and try to take down a single opponent would be happy about this situation.” Leo said making sure to hide his eyes. They didn’t need to know his weakness. 

He felt someone kick him in the stomach before the shoe grinding on his hand lifted and stomped on his hand. Leo tried to muffle his scream by biting his lips as he felt the bones in his hands break. The group laughed at his misery and decided to join in.

“Hey do you think we should film this? We could blackmail him.”

“Yeah that’s a great idea! Let’s humiliate him while we’re at it.” More laughter was heard as Leo tried to protect his bruised stomach and chest.

 **“No one hurts my child and get away with it!”**  Never once did Leo hear Brynhildr sound angry in his life but by the way the ground was starting to shake around him, he was sure these people pissed her off.

Vines caught arms and legs that were trying to the hurt him while tree barks were trying to build a shield around him going higher and higher until he was inside a dome.

“Oi! Someone stop him! Anyone has any Silence with them?!”

“We used all of them up- Argh!”

“What do you think you’re doing.” Leo must be very light headed from all the kicking he took because he was sure he heard Takumi and shouts from what he thought was Niles and Odin.

“That’s impossible, they went home already. I’m imagining things. Hmph pathetic.” He scolded himself. There was no way they came back to school just to find him. He must be delirious from the pain.

 **“You’re not. They really are here and are defeating those pests as we speak.”** Brynhildr said trying to access his injuries. She apologized when he winced from just the lightest touch. He was sure they even cracked a few of his ribs from all that kicking.

He heard cursings and something crack. Looking up he could see part of the wood in front of him was breaking and just when Brynhildr started reinforcing the walls protecting him, a cry of pain was heard and it stopped.

“Leo! Leo, you’re in there aren’t you? It’s okay now, no ones going to hurt you anymore so you can stop using your ability.” Takumi’s voice could be heard through the wood though it was slightly muffled. Telling Brynhidlr that he was fine, she slowly lowered the dome around him. He heard foot steps and a gasp before he was being lifted up slowly. On his other side, Niles swore loudly and slowly he felt his chest stop hurting but he was sure the wound behind his back hasn’t stopped bleeding. He could hear Odin being uncharacteristically serious as he talked to someone.

“The bleeding isn’t stopping Niles.” Leo groaned when he was shifted on to his sides. Takumi apologize as he took something Niles passed to him and applying pressure on to the wounds.

“I’ve called the ambulance and alerted the school along with the authorities. How is he?” Odin asked nearing them with Leo’s tome in hand. While battling, he saw a student picking it up and was trying to get away with it when Odin stopped him with a spell. Not that they can get away after that when Niles tied them up in the most complicated rope knot anyone has seen.

“The bleeding on his back won’t stop. I’ve tried everything but it looks like he needs stitches. We need to call Xander. He would want to know.” Niles stated, healing all the minor wounds, the bones in Leo’s hand started shifting and healing while Takumi continued applying pressure to the wound. The material, Niles’s jacket, was steadily getting redder as it soaked up the blood flowing out.

Odin sighed, walking away to make the most nerve wrecking call he has ever made. Xander was terrifying when he was mad.

Takumi glanced worriedly at Leo. He was getting paler by the second. His skin which was already pale enough as it is on a normal day didn’t need to be another shade lighter. The silver-grey haired teen felt his heart clenched. Why didn’t he listen to his gut instincts. It was never once wrong. Not when Father died that day and not when Corrin was almost kidnapped when she was young. What made today any different?

 **“Because you thought he would be alright.”** Fujin Yumi said whispering it to Takumi using the air around him.

Takumi thought Leo was strong the moment he saw him using his ability which he learned was called Brynhildr. The first few times he went to see Leo fighting his challenger, the thought that the blond was nearly unbeatable solidified in his mind. That’s why all day long he ignored the feeling of something bad that was going to happen. He ignored it when it got worse as time went on and when Leo waved him off to go home. He almost completely ignored it when he decided to wait for Leo at the school gates. Odin and Niles already had that planned because though the were the first ones to reach the gates, they stopped and were waiting there. The three decided that if Leo didn’t show up within the next thirty minute, they were going to find him.

For the next thirty minute, Takumi felt restless, pacing back and forth. Odin decided to try to write something in his book of the darkest magic anybody has seen but gave up after fifteen minutes, unable to think up of anything. Though Niles looked like he was slouching against the school gate with his arms crossed, Takumi could see his tensed shoulders, waiting to spring into action at a moments notice. 

Suddenly Takumi felt the air around him started whispering something to him. Grabbing Fujin Yumi out of it’s case, he only told his two other companions to run and he was off before the message could be fully delivered to him.

The moment he arrived to the simulation room, he felt his anger rising when he saw what was happening and shot the first person at a non fatal area. The question he asked was left unanswered as he already could assumed what happened. He didn’t give those scums any chance to talk because Leo wasn’t one to hide behind a dome made  of thick wood. He was the type that fights his enemies without hiding himself. All of these led to the thought that Leo was hurt, badly. This time when the first person started opening their mouth to spout out whatever crap they were going to say, Takumi shot them in the chest. Oh it wouldn’t kill them, but it would give them a bruised chest that hurts like hell and a cracked rib or two. 

When he heard cursing and something that was being hacked off, he gave the bastard the same treatment he gave to his friends. Looks like he’ll have to refrain from sleeping on his back for a few weeks.

Hearing Odin and Niles wrapping up the others, Takumi approached the wooden dome. He was afraid Leo was unconscious or couldn’t hear him when he shouted to him but was relieved when it started to open. Nearing towards him, relief turned into horror at the amount of blood that was around Leo. The white shirt he was wearing that day was turning red and his eyes were closed making Takumi think the worst.

He had to keep reminding himself that Leo was breathing, he’s going to _live_ , the paramedics were on their way now. 

The quietness shattered when footsteps were heard and coming closer to the room. The door burst open and people dressed in white, blue followed by the teachers of the school. There were outraged yells from some of the teacher’s at seeing one of their studen’t being involved in the case while the police officers cuffed them after finally cutting the rope. If Takumi wasn’t so filled with worry, he would have asked where Niles got the rope because he was sure he didn’t have one.

When Leo was loaded into the stretcher, Takumi was sure that either one of Leo’s best friends would follow them to the ambulance but instead he was the one they pointed to when asked if anyone wanted to follow.

“You really didn’t think no one would know you had a crush on him? The only person who’ve missed it is Leo and he’s the densest person I have ever met when it comes to love.” The silver-grey haired teen blushed when Niles raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

He was sure his face was as red as a tomato when Odin even mentioned Oboro and Hinata knowing about it and that was ridiculous because they only met Leo once! Hinata, the guy who overlooks things and doesn’t notice it unless it was smacked into his face literally or figuratively, knew about it too!

“Oh and take this awesome tome with you. Leo would want it when he wakes up.” Odin said, his normal speech pattern slowly returning, passing the purple book to Takumi, who realised this was the first time he has never seen Leo without it. And didn’t he mention before that it was the reason why he could use Brynhildr? Then how did he use his magic just now?

_“That isn’t important right now.”_

Nodding his head, the teen turned to follow the paramedics when he felt a hand on his shoulders and Niles standing too close into his personal space.

“When the little lord wakes up, you’ll find something different. If I find out that you break his heart because of that, I’ll find you and pull your heart out of your chest literally and crush it myself. Do you understand?” Niles warned darkly, whispering the threat so closely to his ear that Takumi shivered slightly. Giving his acknowledgement, Niles went back to smiling and let go of his shoulders allowing him to speed walk and catch up to the medics.

 

~

 

Takumi felt intimidated when he finally met Leo’s family. He kept looking over his shoulder where Leo’s older sister, Camilla was standing with a creepy smile on her face. Oh she looked very worried when she first came in asking Takumi about the situation when she found out he was at the scene at that time. It didn’t take long for her worried look to turn into that smile on her face. The one that said she was going to murder someone. She only stopped when Xander placed a hand on her shoulder and giving her the look that says “no you can’t go and murder those people even though I want to as well.”

Ever since then, she was still smiling and waiting but Takumi was sure that she was plotting how to torture those bastards that hurt her little brother, painfully.

Takumi looked over and saw Elise being uncharacteristically quiet, fiddling with the hem of her dress. Her eyes would dart to the door of the operation room to the clock on the wall and back to her dress before the process repeated itself after every five minutes.

The teen was slightly startled when Xander took a seat beside him. The ticking of the clock suddenly became very loud as Takumi tried to stop himself from being so nervous. Xander was very much like his brother. He was tall, intimidating and exudes an aura that makes people want to follow his every orders.

“Sorry what did you just say?” God his voice sounds so weak when he opened his mouth. He didn’t hear Xander talking to him because of his damn thoughts on similarities between the two.

“I was asking how did you know something was wrong? You told Camilla the short version of the situation but I assumed that it was something else that compelled you to go back to find my brother.” Xander repeated his question, not in the least deterred when he had to. Newcomers working under him were always intimidated by him.

“Oh, well I’m not too sure if Leo ever mentions about me but the bow that I wield, Fujin Yumi, allows me the ability to hear messages and important information's about the people I care, from the wind around us. When I heard them telling me that Leo needs help, and Leo doesn’t usually need help because of Brynhildr, I thought that it must be serious and so I went to find him.” Takumi explained, looking down at the book in his hands as he runs his finger along the silver finishes taking in the details in it.

“Fujin Yumi? Ah you must be Takumi, the little brother Ryoma’s so very proud of.” Takumi felt himself blush, Ryoma was proud of him really? “I have to express my thanks to you. If you never had such an ability or weren’t there, my little brother would most likely be near deaths doors or even have a much larger amount of injuries than those he has now.” Xander thanked sincerely bowing a little as best as he could while sitting down which Takumi returned as well. Xander finally took notice of the book in Takumi’s hands before he felt his mouth twitch into a smile before returning back into his default face.

“What does Leo mean to you?” The question threw the teen into a  loop. Seeing the teen confused, Xander elaborated. “Do you see him as a friend? Someone you can rely on? Or something else?”

Takumi spluttered as his face went red when Xander mentioned “something else” because how is he going to tell his friends older brother he pretty much had a crush on Leo since the day he bumped into him? Besides was Leo even gay?

 **“Just be yourself Takumi. Isn’t that one of your strong points?”**  Fujin Yumi suggested while patting his wielder on the shoulder using the wind. Takumi gulped before deciding that yes, he should answer truthfully. Even if Leo wasn’t gay and his older brother forbid him from seeing the teen again after today, he would find a way to tell Leo his feelings. Because his reaction was more important than anyone else’s.

“A few days ago, I would have lied and said no, he’s just a friend to me. But after what happened today, I will tell you the truth and say I love him.” Takumi blushed when he admitted it but continued on because he was sure that doesn’t convince Xander judging by his emotionless expression.

“I find that no matter what he says, his opinion is very important to me. Whenever we talk about our likes and dislikes, or even a debate over something, he is so animated and the smile he has on his face whenever he eats a tomato always makes my heart flutter. He may look cold and unapproachable but he’s a very passionate and kind person underneath it all that it makes me understand him so much more because I have a similar personality to him as well and him to me. We understand each other so well that sometimes I feel like I can fall in love with him all over again just because of it.”

“Today, this incident solidified the feelings I had for him. Seeing him hurt and blood all over him made we scared of loosing him forever. The thought of him dying and never telling him of my feelings makes my heart hurt in pain. So even if he’s straight or you reject my feelings for him and forbid me from seeing Leo again after today, I would still find a way to talk to him because all that matters is _his_ reaction and not yours nor your family’s.” Takumi didn’t know when he stood up but he knew he was so going to be killed. Camilla would behead him after torturing him slowly while Xander hid his body somewhere obscure that no one would ever find him. Elise would lie to the police officers saying she didn’t know anything about the murder that took place with a smile.

Takumi flinched internally, gripping Leo’s book in his hands when Xander finally spoke and the sound of Camilla’s footsteps coming towards him. This is it, he was going to give him the death sentence.   

“Looks like Leo found a very good partner. I give you my permission. What about you Camilla, Elise?”

“How can I say no when he said all those lovely things about my dear little brother.” Camilla smiled giving her blessing while Elise beamed, standing beside her sister.

“That’s the longest anybody said anything positive about Leo. Besides he had my permission a long time ago when Sakura told me about your crush.” The girl giggled when Takumi blushed and covered his face with his hand. Sakura was always too observant but he didn’t think she would tell Elise. And the girl couldn’t keep a secret for long.

“Oh, I thought I was the first one to find out about it when Leo wouldn’t stop talking about his new friend. How did you find out Xander?”

“He asked me if it was weird if he loved someone of the same gender and just after half a year too. I didn’t think much of it until I walked passed his room one night and heard him having a conversation with Brynhildr. She must have said something because he replied he was ‘not in love with Takumi’.” Xander quoted.

Takumi’s face would have been utterly red but all he could think of was that Leo loved him. Has been loving him for half a year already and the best thing was that he wasn’t straight.

“Though I’m almost positive Leo hasn’t told you something very important about himself, I’m sure you know that if you break his heart you’ll know what happens right?” Camilla said smiling that creepy smile on her face again. He was sure he saw a black dragon with red eyes standing behind her. He looked at Xander and gulped when he saw him holding a huge sword in his hands that wasn’t there before. It was bigger than Ryoma’s Raijinto!

“I know you wouldn’t do that Takumi but if you break big brother’s heart you know I won’t save you right? I might heal you a little before giving Camilla or Xander the chance to attack you again.” Takumi felt like crying, this whole family was full of sadists!

When the door to the operation room was opened, the doctor announced that Leo was stabilized and Niles along with Takumi did a good job healing the minor wounds especially his fractured hand plus applying pressure to the wound. If they had let the blood flow, Leo would have died suffering from blood loss.

They were advised to remain quiet while they wait for the teen to wake up when Leo was wheeled to one of the hospital’s private rooms. The group waited for Leo to wake up, a few hours ago Odin and Niles arrived stating that everything has been settled and that Takumi and Leo have to go to the station to get their statements done.

When visiting hours were over, the nurse kicked everyone out but Xander managed to convince her to let Takumi stay. Not one of the nurses bothered to tell him to go home after that little chat. It was probably early morning when Takumi was roused from his sleep. He saw Leo groaned, shifting around before stiffening and opening his eyes.

“Leo, you’re up. How are you feeling?” Takumi asked rubbing his eyes from sleep. Realizing that it was still dark out, he fumbled around trying to find the light switch.

“Takumi? Where am I? What happened?” Leo was really confused. He remembered the unfair battle that he fought, Brynhildr protecting him, his friends rescuing him and healing his wounds but after that everything was a blank. Suddenly he felt horror flowing through him because Brynhildr’s book isn’t in his hands and Takumi could see his eyes!

“Yes you’re at the hospital, Odin called an ambulance when Niles and I tended to your injuries. Wait just a moment let me turn on the lights first, it’s still dark out.”

“Wait don’t!” It was too late because Leo heard the click of a switch being turn on. He could feel himself trembling because Takumi saw his eyes and he wasn’t saying  _anything_!

Takumi on the other hand was looking in horror at Leo’s sightless eyes. No, this couldn’t be happening. Did someone kicked his head before he arrived to save Leo? Was it his fault that Leo became blind?

_“When the little lord wakes up, you’ll find something different.”_

_“Though I’m almost positive Leo hasn’t told you something very important about himself.”_

Takumi remembered Niles’s and Camilla’s words the day before and his jumbled thoughts came to a stop. Was this what they meant? Niles said something would be different when Leo woke up while Camilla said Leo was keeping something very important from him and not his family. That means-

“You’re blind.” Leo flinched, turning away. The pressure behind his eyes was getting stronger.

“Y-yeah, so what? Are you going to laugh? To pity and say how unfortunate I am to not be able to see! To say insults and blind jokes because save it! I’ve heard about all of them already!” Shit, Leo was sure he was crying now because if it wasn’t it was his broken heart. Takumi wouldn’t love him. No one other than his sibling’s and his two best friends would love him because who wanted someone who couldn’t  _see_. Who wouldn’t compliment on how you look that day? Who couldn’t see how beautiful you are? Who has to bear the burden of people saying to your significant other that it was a pity that their partner was a handicapped person.

“Don’t put words into my mouth when I haven’t said anything.” He heard Takumi say. All was quiet for a moment before he heard a sigh and the creaking of the bed, he felt hands on his face, making him face towards Takumi. Leo wanted to slap it away but when it went close to his eyes to rub away his tears, he stopped.

“You know, though it is a little hard to see the colour of your eyes, I think it’s the same colour as your brother’s.” If the mood wasn’t so filled with tension, Takumi would have laughed at the expression that was on Leo’s face.

“Mind telling me how did you hide the fact from people that you are blind?” The silver-grey haired teen asked rubbing leo’s cheek with his thumb. They were really soft.

Leo didn’t want to tell his crush but his heart was already hurting. What was one more thing to tell that could hurt. His secret was out anyway. 

“When I was young, before my ability awakened, I would follow these whispers at the back of my head. They guided me from home to school and back as well. They would tell me what to avoid, what to dodge if someone threw something at me, basically helping me get through the day. When I finally awakened my abilities, I realized that it was Brynhildr who was guiding me. The book that she gave me is an extension to her powers but also the reason why my eyes didn’t look as dull and murky as it was.” Leo explained softly. Though he was sure Takumi would yell at him for his deception.

“So she’s the reason why you’re able to walk without bumping into something. But you know, I like you’re original eye colour than the green that it was.” The compliment made Leo’s cheek burned as he tried to face anywhere but at Takumi but the hands on his face wouldn’t let him.

“You cannot be serious. Doesn’t my eyes creep you out at all? It’s almost completely white.” He still remembered the teasing, the insults of how disgusting it was when he was young. The girls would scream while the boys would call him names on how freaky he was.

“No, it doesn’t because I love everything about you.” The archer knew he was blushing slightly but so was Leo who turned bright red and he found the sight very pleasing.

“Ever since I first bumped into you that day, I’ve been in love with you. At first I thought ‘who was this bastard that bumped into me’ until I saw you. I don’t know if anybody told you about your looks but you are beautiful. Even if you were knocked down and on the ground.” If it was possible to die of embarrassment, Leo was sure this was it because no one has ever complimented him before.

“I love the way you smile when you eat your favourite fruit. I love the passionate way you would get into when you get into a discussion of your favourite books. You would be so much more active about it than you usually would during those time that I can’t take my eyes off you. It was especially hard when I kept staring at you when you eat because who looks that handsome eating something as simple as stew.”

Leo was using a hand to cover his face now. He didn’t know when Takumi switched to holding his other hand but the tips of his ears were burning. He didn’t know how much more compliments he could take. His heart was fluttering and beating so fast he was almost sure a hummingbird was in his chest.

“I love you Leo so please, go out with me?” Takumi kissed the hand he was holding, looking at Leo who was trying to hide his face thinking how adorable he looks.

“Why would you even want to go out with me? I can’t see you Takumi, I don’t even know how you look like.” Leo tried to make his crush change his mind. The teen was making a huge mistake asking to date him.

“I don’t care. And I wouldn’t care about what others are saying as well. Because all that matters is your response.” Taking both of Leo’s hands, he guided them to his own face. “As for not knowing how I look like, why don’t you find out yourself?”

Leo swallowed, taking a shuddering breathe before moving his hands slowly. He traced his face, taking his time while picturing an image in his head. Starting from his chin, Leo moved his fingers around tracing his lips, his nose, his eyes. When he started moving his hands to Takumi’s hair, his face twisted into confusion as he continued onwards, he realised that Takumi’s hair was long. 

 _“It’s so soft and silky.”_ Leo thought touching the strands.

The image of Takumi was almost complete in his mind but he didn’t dare touch his body.

“You can continue you know?” The teens voice broke him out of his contemplation. Giving him his permission, Leo started on Takumi’s body. All throughout the process, he found out little things like how Takumi had muscles but his frame was slender. His hands were rough with callouses most likely from practising with Fujin Yumi. He was also shorter than Leo which caused him to snicker and Takumi to glare at him.

When Leo traced Takuim’s face again to finish the picture in his head, he was almost sure he imagined it wrongly cause how can someone who looks like that want to go out with him? 

“I could ask you the same. You’re very beautiful you know.” God he said that out loud didn’t he?

“You’ll regret it you know.” Leo said softly but his heart already knew what the archer was going to answer. He felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead before Takumi replied. “I won’t.”

“Than kiss me.”

When their lips brushed together and kissed, Leo felt his heart dying and becoming alive again. It was so soft and sweet, the warmth that blossomed in his chest was so bright that he wanted them to stay like that forever. It seems like Takumi thought the same too because he was being pulled closer to deepened the kiss. Their teeths clacked against each other, their nose occasionally bumping the other. But all of that didn’t matter because this was love.

The kiss ended when they couldn’t breathe, foreheads being pressed together and being close to one another. The two continued staying like that till dawn broke through the night, sunlight flooding into the room.

“Can we kiss again?” Takumi asked but it wasn’t necessary because Leo was already kissing him and the two felt like falling in love all over again.

 

~End~

 


End file.
